


[Video] Terry Pratchett's Guards! Guards!

by ilera



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ankh-Morpork City Watch, Book: Guards! Guards!, Embedded Video, Fancast, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Fancast + 1st book's plot including some elements from others (for example a murder attempt on Vetinari). Also I included Angua cos she is cool)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Video] Terry Pratchett's Guards! Guards!

**Author's Note:**

> Audio - Heroes of Might and Magic VI OST, King Arthur: Legend of the Sword OST
> 
> Video - "Terry Pratchett's The Colour of Magic", "Terry Pratchett's Hogfather", "Terry Pratchett's Going Postal", "Pride and Prejudice and Zombies", "Dungeons & Dragons", "Dungeons & Dragons 2", "Бесконечная история", "The Chronicles of Narnia 2: Prince Caspian", "Tale of Tales", "Eragon", "The 13th Warrior", "Season of the Witch", "In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale", "Он - дракон", "Mythica: A Quest for Heroes", Three Musketeers, Game of Thrones, Ripper Street, The Elder Scrolls trailers, Dishonored trailers, Dragon's Dogma trailer, Far Cry trailer


End file.
